my_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Josephine Blanchard
Josephine, Josie Blanchard, Age: 17, Year: 7th. Named after her two parents, Joseph and Jacqueline. It was only fitting to be known as Josephine. My Life. Joseph and Jacqueline were both born in Toronto, Canada. Joseph was born into a pureblood family. Jacqueline was born into a two squibs (a rare match). Because of this, Jacqueline was raised with full knowledge of the magical, which did cause her difficulty as a child. She often felt like an outsider in both worlds: she was not a normal muggle child, but she couldn't do magic. She often felt like she didn't fit in anywhere. Meeting her husband happened at the age of eighteen. He helped her cope with her longing to belong, as he made her feel more welcomed in the magical world. The marriage of Joseph and Jacqueline was short, sweet, and magical and took place five months after meeting. Two years from marrying they welcomed their first child and only child, Josephine Mercedes. Jacqueline took great measures to shield her from the harsh realities of prejudices against those who were different, i.e. muggleborn, squibs. Jacqueline controlled everything of her life, out of love, it's true, but it caused Josephine to resent her. Josephine was a very obedient child. She spoke only when spoken too, played only when she could, and never put a toe out of line. As she grew, however, she became more and more wild, surprising her family. Her father and mother never agreed on how to raise her, as Joseph tried to encourage the more wild side, while Jacqueline condemned it. These mixed messages confused young Josephine, and as a result, she grew to become a very talkative, bubbly teenager. Josephine showed her magical ability very early, which pleased her parents, especially her mother who did not want her daughter to experience the lonely childhood she had. Her parents often disagreed, and they're largest fight came when Josephine had to choose between the French school Beauxbaton's and Salem, where her father attended. Joseph had his heart set on his daughter attending his former school, as he had immense pride for it. But Jacqueline wanted her to go to Salem and after some agruements and throwing spells from her father he got his way. Josephine went off to Salem. Josephine has not had the best experiences so far at Salem. Its a constant reminder of her mother's domineering ways. She has tried at Salem to immerse herself in school, and tries to forget that her life is under complete control by her overprotective mother. Sometimes that just doesn't work out as we expected. Her grades at Salem are often not looked upon. She isn't academically smart, never has been, and sometimes forgets about her school work, often immersing herself into a world free of no problems and had once dreamed she was a version of Wendy from Peter Pan. Her parents moved across country at the end of her sixth year. The closest city was Vancouver. The school her parents looked upon was that school and she transferred for her last year. Physical & Personality She is generally always friendly and smiling. She can be one of the nicest people in the world and is called a 'sweetheart' by most people but if you do something to make her dislike you, its wise to just steer clear. She can hold a grudge very easily. She is willing to always give a helping hand and does not like to be alone and makes up for it by talking, being bubbly - which sometimes there will things said in the conversation that will just go 'over' her head. As well she is creative, has a passion for painting. Stands at 5'8, Josephine is of average height. She has luscious blonde hair that hangs near her shoulders. She is slender, with rather long legs compared to the rest of her body and green eyes that usually accents with her mascara or eyeliner. Likes: Painting, Sunsets, Flowers, Freedoms, Color Green, Talking, Books, Fiancee Wally. Dislikes: Rude children, people who think th Category:Characters Category:Students Category:7th Year Category:SL